Mary Moo Cow vs Bionic Bunny (Fight)
by GGMK
Summary: Sequel to Arthur vs Mary Moo Cow. This is Arthur's last stand. With some luck, Bionic Bunny may appear. The greatest fight ever may ensue. Mary Moo Cow and Bionic Bunny finally made the character list, so I took advantage.


_Arthur was running down a dark hall. His foot-steps were echoing, bouncing off the walls. His panting came out harsh. Finally, he couldn't run anymore; his sides hurt too much! He knelt down, trying to catch his breath. But then he heard the figure that had been chasing him laugh._

_"Leave me alone!" Arthur screeched in fear. He backed up as a sweet looking female cow walked up to him. The cow, Mary Moo Cow, had been chasing Arthur through a large labyrinth. She might look sweet…but it was all an act. Arthur was sure of it!_

_Mary Moo Cow shook her head. "Sorry, boy, but I don't like you very much. Maybe it's the glasses. Or maybe it's the fact that you always bash my show. It doesn't really matter, I just want you gone"._

_Arthur tried to dash past the cow, but she grabbed him, with her fingerless hooves! Clearly, she could bend the laws of physics to her will! Arthur struggled, but everyone knew that a young boy was no match for a soon-to-be hamburger._

_"Can you spell death?" Mary asked. Arthur yelled, until he heard an alarm!_

Arthur woke up, gasping and sweating! It had been a nightmare. Arthur took a deep breath and lay back down. He wasn't planning to sleep again, though. If he did that, he might get an even worse nightmare! It was all because of that awful day at school he had the previous week. He got beat up by someone in a Mary Moo Cow getup. It was humiliating! He hadn't been to school since, but his parents said he had to tomorrow.

Arthur knew he could ditch school…but then he would really be in for it. But the fact was, Arthur felt no reason to go. His teacher was mean, his friends had ditched him for a cow, and he didn't learn much anyway.

On the other hand, he wouldn't have to spend the day with DW watching _Mary Moo Cow_ tapes. Arthur got dressed for school.

As he headed downstairs, he heard his mother talking on the phone. Her voice had a note of…fear, or concern. Arthur stopped to listen. Yeah, he was eavesdropping. It's not like she would know.

"The kids? Gone? Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Frensky, I don't know…Arthur is heading to school now…drugs….oh my goodness! Do the police know? Blah blah blah I need to bake something with my husband. Did you hear about the Tibble Twins? They finally got arrested"

Arthur left the house, getting bored of the conversation. Maybe doing some homework at school wouldn't be so bad in comparison. On his journey to school, Arthur failed to notice that the streets were devoid of any other kid walking to school.

Once he reached the front gate, Arthur did his usual routine of kicking the school door. It made him feel better. Unfortunately, that's the last time the day went according to plan.

After half an hour of dawdling, Arthur headed to his classroom, which was empty. Arthur was shocked.

"Oh man! I can't believe that someone left a Mary Moo Cow comic on their desk!" In anger, Arthur tore the comic up.

Then, he heard a noise come from the cafeteria. Arthur did what any sane person would do; he ignored it and ran for the entrance. But the doors were locked shut, unfortunately for our protagonist. Annoyed that things weren't going his way, Arthur headed to the cafeteria. Maybe there would be some good food, for once, like pizza, or spaghetti.

When he arrived, he was disappointed to see that there was no food at all. Instead, there was a glass of milk. Thirsty, Arthur ran to the cup, and then dropped it when he saw something move inside. The milk that spurted from the broken glass formed into Mary Moo Cow. Arthur gasped, really wishing he could go home.

"Arthur, you will join your friends now", Mary sang. Arthur gulped. His friends? Mary must have done something to them! Arthur, thinking fast, took out his lucky pencil from his pants pocket, and waved it like a wand.

"Stay back, I'm warning you!" Arthur yelled, trying not to feel silly. Mary laughed. The boy was threatening her with a worn down pencil, for moon's sake. She would teach him to respect his elders! Arthur closed his eyes, waiting.

When he opened them again, Mary had backed up, fear in her eyes. In front of her…was Bionic Bunny! Arthur screamed like a girl. His TV hero was here to save him. Arthur knew, at that moment, that he had to get Bionic Bunny's autograph…at ALL COSTS!

"Stand back, boy! I'll handle the evil cow", Bionic Bunny said, as he got in his fighting pose. Mary scoffed as she informed the caped hero that cows eat bunnies. Arthur didn't know that. Maybe he should have payed more attention in class!

Bionic Bunny responded by tackling Mary Moo Cow through the cafeteria doors. Their flight took them to the Teacher's Lounge, where both animals began throwing objects at each other; unlike the caped bunny, Mary didn't have tough skin, so the knives, plates, and DVD discs hit her hard. She fell down. Bionic Bunny moved above her.

"Do you surrender?"

Mary grinned. "Not quite, hero", she said as she grabbed a gun from her pocket (!?) and shot the hero with it. The blast knocked him through the ceiling, and he fell on the school's roof. Bionic Bunny groaned as he stood on his feet, before Mary Moo jumped through the holes. Bionic Bunny gaped at her jumping prowess.

"Which cow did you think jumped over the moon, honey?" Mary snarled as she pointed her gun at Bionic Bunny again. Thinking fast, he blocked with his cape. The beam bounced off, and struck Mary in the stomach. She roared in pain, and then disintegrated.

Arthur ran up the stairs. He was upset that he had missed most of the fight. It was like something out of _Man of Steel_. Bionic Bunny turned to greet him, the sun slowly setting in the sky.

"Bionic Bunny, I am such a huge fan, and my friends teased me, but I KNEW you were real, and that was awesome, and can I have an autograph?" Arthur rambled. Bunny laughed. He ribbed Arthur's head, and signed his autograph on Arthur's shirt. Arthur vowed to never remove it. EVER!

_Cute kid_, Bionic Bunny though, amused. As he turned to fly away, Arthur tugged on his cape.

"Hey, sir? Can I…maybe keep part of the cape, please?" Bionic Bunny looked at him.

"HECK NO!"

Arthur looked down sadly as his hero flew off to the great unknown. A hero like Bionic Bunny would never appear again. But then Arthur heard some noise coming from downstairs. He ran towards the school basement, where he saw a large closet, covered by a black cloth. Hearing muffled sounds from behind it, he removed the cloth. Arthur gasped; he couldn't believe his glasses-covered eyes!

Lo and behold, Francine, Binky, and the others were all tied up and gagged. Arthur rushed to untie them. As he was doing so, Francine informed him that Moo Cow had drugged them with candy, and then tied them up. When Arthur asked who Mary was selling them too, all the girls burst into tears. Arthur dropped the subject; he knew that they probably would have been sold to whatever car company Muffy's dad was in charge of!

* * *

Later that day, at home, Arthur was relaxing, watching _Bionic Bunny_. All is well that ends well. Bionic Bunny was the coolest hero ever. Francine and pals knew that Mary were evil now, and learned to love Bionic Bunny, too. Then DW walked in the room.

"Oh, Arthur. Look what I got", and she pulled out the new _Mary Moo Cow_ movie from her purse. Arthur screamed.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

My longest Arthur story so far. I've always limed the "rivalry" between Mary and Bionic Bunny, so...inspiration!

Also...Arthur's magic pencil from the show makes an appearance. Cool item...or deus ex machina? You decide!

Off-topic, but I hate how they changed the show's animation in the latest season. It looks ugly now.


End file.
